


Botanical Beauty

by sirens_fang



Series: Within the Stars and Us [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: While coping with a recent breakup, Reita watches over the shop.





	Botanical Beauty

“Please come again!” Uruha bows to the last customer as they left. At this hour, business was slow, yet she enjoyed working in the floral shop nonetheless. Let alone owning one herself. Sighing, the brunette returns behind the front counter where another woman sat on the stool. “Thanks for helping out, Reita. I appreciate it.”

“It’s no biggie.” The blonde smiles up at her. “I’m just happy to be spending time with my best friend.”

“But is it really necessary to be spending time with me this much?” Uruha giggles as she cleaned up the counter of stray stems, leaves, and buds.

“Eh? What’s that suppose to mean?” Reita pouts while she finished up arranging a bouquet that was ordered just a little while ago. “You seemed busy, so I had to help you since you were short staffed.”

Uruha tossed the paper towels in the waste bin, not making eye contact as she bit her lip and chose her words carefully. “That’s…not what I meant. I mean, at least arranging flowers and helping customers gets your mind off…you know…”

With a huff, Reita stood up and head towards the backroom with the finished bouquet. “Uruha, I’m over it already. No need to worry.” She waves it off like it was nothing important, but to Uruha, it was. This past month, Reita had been spending time helping around in the floral shop. The brunette figured she needed some assistance anyways since she was indeed short of staff. Even when her regular employees returned to work, Reita was still there regardless. Uruha started to get skeptical until one day, she found out that the blonde broke up with her girlfriend. She figured this would happen to her since Reita had gone through several relationships and all never seemed to work out. They would either take advantage of her (by taking her money), act like they’re not gay at all (when they’re around other people), or even both. Reita had enough of it!

“If you say so…” Uruha sighed when she heard the phone ring in the back. Her eyes followed the sound before looking at her friend with concerned expression. She hesitated for a moment then, disappearing into the back room. Reita began to stare off into the void. Specifically, at how empty the shop was at this hour. Yet, there was a variety of plants and flowers that took her mind off her ex. There were bonsais and even succulents arranged neatly in a white shelf against a wall to give it a minimalist look. Right beside the shelf was a large wooden two-step stool topped with bamboo plants far from direct sunlight. At the center of the shop were rows of flowers. Each arranged by species and sub-species. Every row gave off a vibrancy of various colors to please the naked eye.

During her time in the shop, Reita met many people here since her breakup. They would buy flowers for their first dates, celebratory events, or a lost loved one.

“Reita, mind looking after the shop for me? I just remembered that there’s a few errands I have to run.” Uruha had her bag in hand and was out of her work apron when she interrupted the blonde from her daydreaming.

“I don’t mind.” She nodded. “Make sure to hurry back before it gets dark though.”

“I’ll be fine.” The brunette laughs as she shook her head. “With boobs like that? I don’t think so.”

Uruha scoffed at the comment. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have melons like mine!”

“Hey, I have nice tits. Thank you very much!” Reita was taken aback before adding, “Hurry up and go do what you need to do or you’ll be here all night.”

“I’m going…” Walking up to the door, Uruha looks back at her before pushing the door open and leaving. Once she was out of sight, Reita had the whole place to herself. She gazed down at her phone without turning it on and sat it aside. It was late in the afternoon and the shop didn’t close until six o’clock in the evening. Seems sort of late because who would come in a flower shop that time of day?

Reita would close up shop, but since Uruha’s home is connected to the shop, she can’t lock her out of her own place. Especially, when the tall girl herself has the keys. Luckily, customers don’t usually come in this late. So Reita finds the time to read the novel she bought the other day. She was so invested into reading it, that she was close to finishing. ‘Today will be the day!’ She thought triumphantly.

Or so she thought…

As she reached the final chapter of the book, the bell on the door rang. Without looking up, Reita says, “Welcome!” in the friendliest way possible. The sound of heels grew closer as the blonde was a little irritated that someone just /had/ to come in and interrupt her reading time. That’s just great.

“Excuse me, I’m here to pick up a bouquet I ordered?”

“Yeah, sure.” Reita sighed. “What’s your--?” As she raised her eyes off the page, the woman right in front of her made her forget what she was doing. She was clad in an all-black suit with the jacket draped over her shoulders. A few buttons were undone on her t-shirt, revealing an intricate looking necklace. Hair was as dark as the suit and long enough to be tied into a half bun. Which it is, with just a bit of loose strands of hair in front of her face. Her heels were barely visible under the slacks she was wearing.

Just when Reita couldn’t get enough details visualized, the woman finally spoke. “It’s not polite to stare, y’know?” The blonde thought she’d get mad for staring, but the only other response she got was a smile. It was enough to make Reita blush. She was embarrassed sure, but…it’s so strange. She had never felt this way before. This woman was more beautiful than any floral specimen.

“U-um, sorry!” Reita shook her head, yet it made the other laugh. Even the laugh…she could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. “So uh…what’s your name?”

“Shiroyama Yuu, but you can call me Aoi.”

“A pleasure to meet you. Um, I’ll be right back!” Reita nearly stumbled off the stool when she headed towards the back room where all the arrangements were stored. ‘Oh my god, she saw me stumble off the stool! I’m gonna die!’

After looking through the bouquets in the cooling room, Reita spots a bouquet of hollyhocks nicely wrapped with the customer’s name on the tag.

Wait a minute…

‘These are the ones I’ve arranged earlier! What’s she gonna say?!’ Reita felt a little paranoid at this point, but the flowers that were picked out…they seem to suit Aoi well. Once returning, the blonde hands over the bouquet to Aoi before she paid. “Thank you very much, dearie! What’s your name?”

“I’m…Reikira—I mean, I’m Akita—I mean…!” Reita felt her body tense up, heat rushing through her face. She quickly relaxed, taking a deep breath to slow her heart rate. “I’m Akira, but I go by Reita.”

Aoi laughs. Oh, that laugh again. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Reita. I’ll see you around.”

Reita was so awestruck at the woman as soon as she left the shop. The blonde sat there, face flushed. She was so curious about Aoi, she wanted to know everything about her. What does she do for a living? Does she have any pets? What kind of music is she into?

“Ah, I see you met Ms. Shiroyama!” Uruha had just come back from running her errands. “I ran into her on my way back and—Reita?”

Reita flinched as she was caught daydreaming again and find the brunette standing in front of her. “W-wha…?”

“Is everything alright, Rei?”

“Yeah, I uh…” Looking down at her book, the realization hit her. “Aw damn, I lost my page!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...yeah, here's my first story on fem!Aoita lol More will come soon. I'm trying to get use to this site so hello!


End file.
